Inazuma Eleven en los Cuentos De Disney
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: Bueno Este es un Fic que esta escrito y basados en algunos/a de los Cuentos o Películas de Disney Pasen y Lean :
1. Pocahonta

Bueno Nueva historia espero que les guste es inspirado en un fic que leí hace algún tiempo

Disclemer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecer si que es de Level 5

* * *

**Nota: **_Solo pero solo por este Capitulo pondré IchiRika no tengo nada en contra de ellos pero me gusta mas el IchiAki_

* * *

Inazuma eleven en los cuentos de Disney

[Hablo yo Y/O mis OC]

(_Pensamientos del personaje)_

[_Pensamientos del Narrador_]

*Afirmaciones Extras*

**Narración del personaje que se le asigno la historia **

Cuento 1: Pocahonta

Narrado por: Cristal Stark

**Cof...Cof nuestra historia parte en los bosques nativos de Okinawa donde una Joven Princesa Rikahonta se encontraba en la cima de una Roca en compañía de sus dos amigos Tobitaka el Mapache y Domon el Colibrí **

Rikahonta, Baja ya tu padre el Jefe Potasuke ya llego- Dijo un Chica de Cabellos Negros ya sabrán quien es

Escuchaste eso Tobitaka papá ah vuelto- Dijo Rikahonta

Un Segundo-Dijo Tobitaka disfrazado de mapache-porque un mapache

[Nicole: Bueno porque yo le pedí a Cris que te pusiera de mapache porque te ves ultra tierno de mapache y es mi Venganza por lo del Otro día]

Ha, ha, ha- Rio Sarcástico Tobitaka

**Ok, puedo seguir con la historia **

Claro- Dijo Rika

**Bueno resulta que Rikahonta salió corriendo pero cuando se dio cuenta de eso se devolvió y salto de la gran roca al lago**

Pero…no de esa manera- Dijo Aki, si ya se lo venían a ver,

**Rikahonta volteo la canoa dejando caer a su amiga al agua**

No crees que estamos un poco grandes para este juego- Dijo Aki para recibir como respuesta una risa por parte de su amiga para luego voltear nuevamente la canoa

Ok vamos-Dijo Rikahonta

**Bueno y así Rikahonta y Aki llagaron a la Aldea donde se estaba celebrando la conmemoración de la Valentía de los Guerreros y entre Ellos el Gran Rococo**

Padre- Dijo Rikahonta

Rikahonta-Dijo el Gran Jefe

Qué Bueno que has vuelto Sano y Salvo- Dijo la Morena Abrazando a su padre

Hija, Rococo me ha pedido Tu mano en matrimonio-Dijo el Gran Potasuke

Qué, pero si yo no amo a Rococo-Dijo la Chica

Porfabor acompañarme-Dijo el Jefe

Padre-Dijo la Chica

Ten, este era el collar que uso tu madre en nuestra Boda y ahora quiero que la uses en la tuya-Dijo Potasuke entregándole un collar hecho a bese de Semillas y piedras de Rio

[Antonella: Enserio ¿Mamá es una Broma Verdad?, Porque mi Roco se Tiene que Casar con Rika]

¿Enserio? No Juegues Todos Sabemos que Rika es de Ichinose, yo AMO a Antonella-Dijo Rococo algo enfadado

**Cállate que yo soy la Cuenta Cuentos Aquí, y Tranquilo que habrá un Sorpresa**

Como, diga Jefa-Dijo Rococo a lo Bajo

**Ok Sigo, Resulto que Rikahonta estaba tan confundida que Fue a consultar a la Abuela Fuyusauce de que camino escoger y de paso le contaría el sueño ah tenido **

Oh, Abuela Fuyusauce, estoy tan confundida-Dijo la Chica

Cuéntame, que es lo que te tiene tan confundida-Dijo Fuyuppe

Bueno, eh Tenido un Sueño donde veo un flecha que gira, gira, gira y luego para-Dijo Mientras los Ojos de Domon y Tobitaka estaba hechos espirales *Como en los Animes*

Para saber la respuesta solo tienes que escuchar a tu corazón-Dijo la Abuela

¿Escuchar a mi corazón?-Dijo La Chica

Si, solo escucha lo que te Dice-Dijo la Anciana y la chica cerro lo ojos pero no se podía concentrar por los animalitos

A Callar, A CALLAR-Dijo la Anciana

No entiendo lo que dice-Dijo la Chica

Kue kue Natura, tú lo entenderás-Dijo la Anciana

Dice, que unas Nubes extrañas-Dijo la Chica escalando hasta la copa

Así-Dijo la anciana

**Y así la chica fue a un lugar más cercano para ver a los extraños y se encontró con un joven que le cautivo.**

Hola, cómo te llamas-dijo el Joven

Rikahonta-Dijo la Chica algo tímida

Soy Ichinose Kazuya-Dijo el chico

**Desde entonces ella y el chico se hicieron muy buenos amigos y al cavo del tiempo se enamoraron, pero el jefe no estaba muy de acuerdo con el romance de su hija. **

No, Si lo matas a él me matas a mi-Dijo Rikahonta

Rikahonta-Dijo el Jefe

Mátenlo-Dijo el líder de los Blancos

No-Dijo Ichinose interponiéndose entre el Jefe Potasuke y recibiendo el Disparo

Le Disparo a Ichinose-Dijo Tashimukai

**Y así fue como los Indígenas fueron a despedir a sus nuevos amigos **

Es corteza de la abuela Fuyusauce-Dijo Rikahonta

Y esto es para que te abrigue-Dijo Potasuke

Y alimentos para su Viaje-Dijo Aki

No, esperen, no-Decía el malo

Atenlo y amordácenlo-Dijo Tashimukai

**Y así la Compañía Unicorn Partió a su destino dejando atrás a las Aventuras y peligros que pasaron, Fin.**


	2. Alicia en el País de las Maravillas

Inazuma Eleven en los Cuentos de Disney

-[Hablan mis OC]  
-(Pensamientos del personaje)  
-["Pensamientos del Narrador"]  
-*Afirmaciones Extras*  
**"Narración del personaje que se le asigno la historia"**

Cuento 2: Alicia en El país de las Maravillas {inspirado en el relato de Ada-chan}

Narrador: Marco Maseratti

"**Bueno, nuestra Mia se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol en compañía de su mascota Falcao, cuando pasa un Angelo con orejas de Conejo"**

Es una Broma cierto-Dijeron Angelo y Falcao

Oigan no reclamen que yo soy Alicia-Dijo Mia con cara de te voy a matar Marco

Jejeje, un poco mas y al capitán le da un desangrado nasal-Dijo Angelo

Angelo, no me digas esas cosas-Dijo Mia toda sonrojada

"**eh Chicos puedo seguir con la Historia"**

Claro-Dijeron los tres

"**gracias, Bueno como paso el conejo-Angelo, Mia lo Siguió hasta una especie de Madriguera"**

Entro, en esa cueva-Dijo Mia

Voy Tarde, Tarde-se escucho la voz de angeló

Vaya, veo que va algún ¡lugar!- y Mia cayó dentro de la madriguera

"**Mientras Mia Caía, por el profundo hoyo, se iba encontrando con un Reloj, una cama muy buena para hacer cositas con el Capitán"**

Marco, me Decepcionas, Como que para hacer Cositas, está bien que sea la Novia de su Capitán pero no es para que se aprovechen de mi-Dijo Mia

"**Vamos Mia Dime que no te gustaría"**

No-Dijo Mia Sonrojada

"**Bueno no te molesto mas con el Capitán y sigo con la Historia, Bueno después de un largo rato cayó en una sala con muchas puertas, pero logro ver la puerta por la que se fue el Conejo-angeló"**

Crees que sea Nuestra Alicia-Dijo una Voz

Pues Claro, que es mi Alicia Digo Nuestra Alicia- Dijo otra Voz

Si es Alicia sabrá como entrar-Dijo una Tercera Voz

"**y así las Tres voces discutían si era Alicia o no, Mientras que Mia encontró un frasco que decía Bébeme"**

Bueno a lo mejor con eso puedo entrar-Dijo Mia

Ven les Dije que era Alicia-Dijo una de las Voces

Oh, Cállate sombrero Nakata, que estas Loquito por ella-Dijo otra de las Voces

Mira, quien habla la Ratoncita Touko-Dijo Nakata *ya ven quien era el Sombrero Loco*

Buen, Chiste-Dijo la ultima Voz

Cállate Fidio-Dijeron Nakata y Touko

Pero, No me maten-Dijo Fidio

[Kayla: pero que poca Paciencia le Tienen a mi Fidin]

Si, Ya te quiero ver a ti-Dijo Nakata

[Kayla: estoy temblando de Miedo]

"**Kayla, no interrumpas mi Historia y ni le provoques al Capitán, no ves que Mia no le ah dado suficiente Amor"**

Marco, en qué quedamos (voy a Matar a Marco cuando lo pille)-Dijo Mia

"**En que No te molestaría Mas, bueno Sigo con la Historia, Mia Bebió del Frasco y se volvió pequeña, pero olvido la llave en la Mesa"**

Genial y ahora como hago para...-pero no alcanzo a terminar cuando apareció una caja con galletes que Decían "cómeme"

"**así Mia, comió una de esas Galleta, Mientras que el capitán se moría por ser esa Galleta"**

Oye, Deja de Babear-Dijo Touko

Que, Yo no estoy Babeando-Dijo Nakata

Oye Marco-Dijo Mia

"**Dime, pasa Mia"**

No te Cansas de Molestarme-dijo Mia

"**es Inevitable ["Esto rodo culpa del Capitán por estar revolucionado todo el Día"]**

Con cuerdo contigo, Hide Casi no me Deja Respirar, aun que tampoco es mi culpa tener un cuerpo tan SEXY-Dijo Mia

"**Bueno ahora, volvamos a la Historia, Mia Camino hasta llegar a una parte del Camino donde se Dividía en dos partes, fue donde apareció el Gato Roniejo"** *quería poner a Gato*

Eh, Disculpe-Dijo Mia

Eh, pero Si eres Mia, dime que se ofrece pequeña-Dijo Roniejo *Roniejo está solamente en pantalones con tatuajes en forma de rayas por el cuerpo y esto hace de que a Mia le entren más Ganas de Matar a Marco*

Eh, me podrías decirme por donde se fue el Conejo Angelo-Dijo Mia

Se fue por haya-Dijo Roniejo apuntando el Lado derecho del Camino

Ah, Gracias-Dijo Mia pero se Detuvo

O por Haya-Dijo Roniejo apuntado el lado Izquierdo

"**Eso eso enojar a Mia, por lo que tomo el lado izquierdo del camino, el cual la llevo donde el Sombrerero Nakata y la Liebre Fidio**"

Llegas justo a tiempo para la Hora del Té-Dijo Nakata

Pero no tengo Tiempo, tengo en encontrar al conejo Angelo-Dijo Mia

Por Favor-Dijo Fidio

Pero es que ya dije que no tengo tiempo-Dijo Mia

Tiempo, Aquí no hay Tiempo Mi Niña-Dijo Nakata

Bueno, Tal vez una Taza de Té no me hará Daño-Dijo Mia y Nakata Sonrió

"**que sonrisa Capitán, bueno Tomaron el Té, pero Mia Tenia Apuro en Encontrar a Angelo, por lo que el Sombrero le mostro una Caja con las Misma Galletas de que había comido Mia solo que estas la encogían y Fidio le Hiso un Vestido más pequeño, Mientras que el Sombrero le hiso subir a su sombrero y mandarla con la Reina Roja quien en este Caso Seria Hiroto"**

Que Entren los Gemelos Coruja y Formiga-Dijo Hiroto

Su Majestad-Dieron los Gemelos

Quiero que me cuenten un Chiste, si el Chiste resulta Aburrido les cortare la Cabeza-Dijo Hiroto

Su Majestad, Alicia esta Aquí-Dijo Dylan

Y qué esperas para Traerla-Dijo Hiroto

En eso Estamos Su majestad, pero le Hemos Traído a sus Amigos-Dijo Dylan

Vaya, Vaya pero si son Fidio, Touko y Nakata-Dijo Hiroto

"**Habían Capturado a los Amigos De Mia, pero contaban con la Ayuda de Roniejo quien le Fue con la Noticia de que Habían Capturado a sus amigos, por lo que Mia Fue Directo al Castillo"**

Ya estoy Aquí, hora tengo que rescatar a mis Amigos-Dijo Mia

Wuju, Y Creo que Tienes Ganas de ver al Sombrero Nakata-Dijo Roniejo Burlo

Quieres que mi puño termine en tu Cara-Dijo Mia

Hay que Reaccionar con Violencia pequeña-Dijo Roniejo

Bueno, Señor Gato Roniejo como llego al Castillo-Dijo Mia

Sigue ese Camino y cuando llegues a una División tomas el Camino que Dice Reina Roja-Dijo Roniejo

Gracias, De ahora en adelante te Tratare Mejor-Dijo Mia

"**y así llego al Castillo y rescato a sus amigo, con la ingeniosa Idea de infiltrarse y ganarse la confianza de la Reina, el Sabueso Endou los guio hasta el Castillo de la Reina Blanca en este Caso Hitomiko"**

Bienvenidos, me Alegra que estén Bien-Dijo Hitomiko

Disculpe, Su Majestad-Dijo Mia

Dime, Mia-Dijo Hitomiko

Como Derrotaremos a la Reina Roja-Dijo Mia

Pues, Veras la Reina Roja y yo Somos Hermanos y una de las Cosas que más les Gusta es el Futbol-Dijo Hitomiko

"**Bueno y así partieron al Castillo del la Reina roja donde la Desafiaron a un partido, donde como bien dice el Dicho el Bien Siempre triunfa y el mal siempre pierde"**

Llego la hora de decir Adiós-Dijo Fidio

No es un Adiós si no un hasta pronto-Dijo Mia Abrazando a Fidio

Te Debo una Disculpa-Dijo Touko

Tranquila, de donde Vengo Somos Muy buenas Amigas-Dijo Mia

Esperó que como me dijiste me trataras Bien-Dijo Roniejo

Claro, la cosa es tenerte paciencia-Dijo Mia

Eres una Alicia muy Linda-dijo Nakata

Gracias-Dijo Sonrojada

"**y así Mia se despidió de todos y partió de vuelta a su mundo donde despertó y su Querido Gato Falcao la Esperaba junto a Su Novio el Capitán del Orfeo Hidetoshi Nakata y colorín colorado este cuento se ha cavado"**


End file.
